Dark?
by ilovelostcanvas
Summary: Esto es yaoi (no se me dan bien los resúmenes lo siento)
1. Chapter 1

**NT: Antes de nada cabe aclarar que "La casa de la noche" no me pertenece y no lo hago con animo de lucró. Os advierto esto es yaoi, si no os gusta no pasa nada, y si os gusta os invito a leer a una nueva misteriosa y interesante historia, feliz lectura :)) (en mi historia Rephaim no se convierte en cuervo por la noche)**

**Ch 1 **

**Rephaim**

Rephaim, ¿Que te parece si vamos a ir a ver a Zoey a la casa de la noche? - me pregunto Stevie Rae

Claro – le conteste y me dio un pico

Eres el mejor novio que una chica puede tener, vamos – me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el coche yo simplemente la seguí y me monte en el coche con ella, sabia que durante todo el camino me estaba hablando pero no se por que pero estaba ausente de repente me vino a la cabeza mi padre..Kalona

¿Cariño me estas escuchando? - me pregunto

Oh, claro ¿que decías? - le conteste sonriendo

Te estaba diciendo que desde que Kalona renuncio a ti como su hijo no lo han vuelto a ver por la casa de la noche – cuando escuche lo que me estaba diciendo sentí como un pinchazo en el pecho - ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto y la mire fijamente

Si..tranquila solo que no me lo esperaba – le conteste y dirigí la mirada hacia la carretera, no me lo podía creer Kalona sin aparecer eso si era raro, me pase todo el viaje pensando en él

Bueno, ya hemos llegado – dijo Stevie Rae mientras salia del coche yo hice lo mismo, una vez que llegamos a la entrada Stevie toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Oye, ¿hay alguien? - pregunto y volvió a tocar la puerta

Bueno llamare a Zoey haber si han salido – dijo y empezó a marcar el número en su iphone

Zoey, soy yo si escuchas este mensaje me gustaría que me dijeses ¿donde demonios estáis? adiós - dijo y a continuación colgó el teléfono

No entiendo nada deberían de estar aquí – me dijo algo enfadada, yo simplemente me apoye en la puerta y de repente se abrió

¿¡Qué coño..!? - la verdad es que me asuste

Imposible – dijo Stevie Rae y entro yo simplemente la seguí

No están..vamos al piso de arriba haber si están durmiendo aunque lo dudo son las ocho de la noche – dijo y se fue a recorrer todos los cuartos

Que va no están..voy al bosque a ver si están por ahí – me dijo poniéndose de nuevo la chaqueta

No deberías ir sola venga te acompaño, vamos – le dije y le di un abrazo intentando tranquilizarla, estuvimos más de una hora buscándolos pero no aparecía nadie

Venga vayamos dentro ya es tarde – le dije

De acuerdo – me dijo y nos fuimos dentro ella se quedo sentada en el salón viendo la tele y comiendo doritos, y yo me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, me tumbe y a los pocos minutos me deje en las manos de morfeo

Continuara...

**NT: Bueno y aquí llegamos al final del primer chapter, se que ha sido bastante cortito espero que os haya gustado, no leemos bss :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**NT: Bueno aquí os dejo el nuevo chapter que lo disfrutéis**

**Ch 1**

**Rephaim**

_Me encontraba en el bosque tumbado en la hierva y mirando las estrellas y apareció mi amor Stevie Rae que se sentó junto a mi y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente_

_¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado? - le pregunte devolviendole el beso _

_Ya lo se – me contesto, se levanto y salio corriendo yo enseguida comencé a seguirla pero de repente la perdí de vista, llegue a un pequeño claro y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento_

_Tú..¿qué haces aquí? - le pregunte mirándolo con desprecio _

_Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre..a no espera renuncie a ti – me dijo y me froto la mejilla_

_No me toques – le dije y le aparte la mano de mi rostro, pero me atrajo hacia más a el _

¡Ah!, dios solo era un sueño – me dije para tranquilizarme y desvié la mirada - ¿que hace la ventana abierta? - me levente y me dirigí a cerrar la ventana pero había había algo en el suelo que me llamo la atención

¿Una pluma?..¿Kalona?..imposible – pensé en voz alta, baje corriendo las escaleras para ir al salón a ver si estaba bien Stevie, cuando la tenia enfrente pensé que era mejor no alarmarla y si solo la pluma llevaba allí más tiempo

¿Querías algo? - me pregunto

..No solo quería saber como estabas - le conteste – eh..¿sabes ya donde están los chicos? - le pregunte tranquilamente

Si, están en el caribe de vacaciones vienen el mes que viene el día 22 – me contesto - ¿No quieres venir a dormir conmigo lo que queda de noche? - me pregunto con un tono seductor y comenzó a besarme

Espera.. - le dije recuperando la compostura

¿Qué ocurre? - me pregunto preocupada

Nada solo que..me duele la cabeza voy a tomar el aire esto..lo siento, adiós – le dije y le di un beso para despedirme, cuando ya estaba fuera me dirigí hacia algún claro en el bosque siempre me ha gustado ver el amanecer

No entiendo por que he tenido que soñar con él justamente hoy..y lo de la pluma ha sido algo extraño espero que este a kilómetros de aquí, no quiero tener más problemas ya estoy harto de no tener una vida normal ademas no soy solo yo también esta mi novia y sus amigos...y todo por culpa de Kalona y Neferet, un aleteo me saco de mis pensamientos y me levante corriendo cuando vi quien era me quede completamente helado

¿Tú? - le pregunte apenas en un susurro

Yo también me alegro de verte – me contesto sarcástico

¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunte fríamente

Nunca me he ido y simplemente quería ver el amanecer – cuando escuche lo último no pude evitar sentirme un poco melancólico - ¿y tú que haces aquí? - me pregunto mirándome con esos cautivadores orbes ámbar

He venido con.. -

¿Tu chica? - me interrumpió

Si a ver a sus amigos..pero esta de viaje – le conteste y desvié la mirada

¿Qué te ocurre? - me pregunto acercándose a mi

N-Nada – le conteste un poco nervioso debido al acercamiento repentino y me levanto del mentón para que lo mirase, no entiendo por que pero me sentía..¿culpable? Pero..¿por qué?

No me mientas si no sabes – me dijo con una leve sonrisa en ese momento me quería morir sentía como toda la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas así que hice el ademan de soltarme de su agarre – Esto..me voy – le dije apartándome de el

Espera – me dijo y no pude evitar voltearme cuando sentí el roce de sus alas alrededor de mi, me atrajo más a él

¿¡Qué crees que haces!? - le grite y me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero como me moví me lo dio en la comisura de la boca, note que empece a temblar así que me aparte y me fui corriendo

Continuara...

**NT: Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, nos leemos más tarde, rewievs please ;)**


End file.
